Numerous syringes for transplanting plastic surgical threads to the human skin in plastic surgical treatments have been proposed according to their applications.
Transplantation syringes for use in plastic surgical treatment are broadly classified into two types: syringes for injecting plastic surgical threads into the skin to remove wrinkles such as facial wrinkles; and syringes for transplanting hairs to the scalp.
The first type of syringes are medical instruments designed to insert surgical threads into the epidermal layer of the skin.
Collagen fibers of the skin are currently used as surgical threads for wrinkle removal. Collagen fibers are micrometer-sized units and are arranged in various directions. Collagen fibers have a certain modulus of elasticity and some extensibility due to the presence of elastin as an elastic component positioned therebetween.
A typical syringe for injecting a surgical thread into the human skin includes a hollow cylindrical injection part and a surgical thread accommodated in the injection part and having a plurality of directional projections.
The syringe includes an insertion part through which a pressure is applied to insert the surgical thread into the human body.
The syringe is operated as follows. First, the surgical thread is loaded in the injection part. Then, the insertion part is coupled to the injection part. When the injection part penetrates a human skin tissue, the insertion part is pressurized to push the surgical thread loaded in the injection part. As a result, the surgical thread is inserted into the soft tissue of the skin.
After the surgical thread loaded in the syringe is injected into the skin, there is a need to load another surgical thread in the syringe for continuous surgical treatment. This troublesome operation makes rapid surgery difficult.
Further, since the surgery time is excessively extended, a subject to be treated should be in an anaesthetic state for a prolonged period of time.
Korean Patent No. 10-417829 proposes a syringe for hair transplantation. The hair transplanter includes: a needle having a through-hole to accommodate a hair root and a groove, through which the hair passes from the through-hole, formed at the front end thereof; a press support connected to the needle and extending backward; a grip part accommodating and fixed to the needle and the press support; a sliding member having a front portion accommodating the needle and a press portion fixing one end of the press support and being accommodated in the grip part at the center thereof so as to be movable when a force is applied to the press portion; a guide plate provided at the front end of the sliding member so as to correspond to and be inserted into the groove of the needle, and a spring member provided in the grip part and the sliding member to restore the sliding member.
The hair transplanter is operated in such a manner that when the needle is inserted into and withdrawn from the scalp, the top end of the hair root is latched by the guide plate and the hair root transplanted to the scalp is prevented from being pulled out together with the needle.
However, the prior art hair transplanter also suffers from the same problem as the syringe for injecting a surgical thread for wrinkle removal in that after hair roots are loaded separately in the hair transplanter, the transplantation of the hair roots is repeatedly performed, making it impossible to quickly transplant the hair roots.